


A Dancing Lesson

by flawedamythyst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Sam stopped contemplating the possibility of getting Dean to dress up like this again later so that he could fuck him in just the bow-tie and maybe the jacket, and looked at him with horror. "You think she'll want to dance?"





	1. Chapter 1

"How the hell do you tie these things?" swore Dean, pulling violently at his bow-tie. Sam sighed, stopped smoothing his own into place and stepped towards Dean, batting his hands away so that he could tie it for him.

Dean scowled, but stood still while Sam fixed it. "How the hell do you always know this crap?"

Sam shrugged. "Dad showed me before my prom," he said. "Maybe if you'd ever bothered going to any of yours, he'd have taught you too."

Dean grunted. "I had better things to do," he said, then grinned. "Besides, by the time prom came round, I'd already slept with all the hot chicks. I didn't need to buy them flowers and dance with them for that."

Sam rolled his eyes, then stepped back and studied Dean's bow-tie. "Prom isn't just about sleeping with chicks, you know."

Dean snorted disbelievingly. "Just cos you didn't manage to seal the deal."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sam, insulted, "Maybe I just didn't want to."

"Sure," agreed Dean, checking himself out in the mirror. Sam did have to admit he looked damn hot. "It had nothing to do with stepping all over that poor girl's feet during the dancing, so that she was practically limping by the time you took her home." He adjusted his cuffs, then added, "You better not do that to Gert. You need to keep her happy, not cripple her."

Sam stopped contemplating the possibility of getting Dean to dress up like this again later so that he could fuck him in just the bow-tie and maybe the jacket, and looked at him with horror. "You think she'll want to dance?"

Dean smirked. "Course she will, stud. She looks like a regular twinkle toes."

"Dean," said Sam, "I haven't danced since my prom. The one time Jess convinced me to do it, she made me stop after twenty seconds, and made me promise never to let her make that mistake again."

Dean sniggered. "Man, this is going to be awesome," he said with satisfaction.

Sam thumped his shoulder. "If I break her toe, she's gonna want to go home, and then you and Bela aren't going to have a chance to steal this stupid thing," he pointed out.

Dean frowned slightly, then sighed. "Jesus." He glanced around the room, then sighed even louder. "Fine, come here."

Sam blinked at him. "What?"

"I'll show you how to do it," he said grumpily. Sam just stared. Dean knew how to dance? Dean rolled his eyes and shifted his feet. "It's no big deal," he said, "You just got to know how to turn it into something that won't end with foot crunching."

"Right," said Sam, slowly, "And you know this how?"

Dean shrugged. "Cassie liked dancing," he said. He stepped forward and took hold of Sam's waist and shoulder. "I'll be the girl, but if you make a single comment, I'm gonna kill you."

"Right," said Sam, too amused to narrow down all the comments he wanted to make to just one.

"The key is just to go slow, regardless of the music - chicks love it, think it's romantic, and there's much less chance of you treading on her." He pulled himself close to Sam. "Put your arms round me," he instructed. Sam did so, feeling a little as if he was in the twilight zone.

"Imagine some music, then you just..." Dean started to dance. "You don't have to move your feet too much," he said.

Sam nodded, and started to move as well, copying Dean's slow sway. Dean was warm in his arms, and it felt weird to be pressed this close to him while neither of them were naked. And that thought caused his dick to suddenly sit up and take notice in the proceedings. "You know, I'm not sure I want to be this close to Gert," he mused out loud, trying to distract himself.

Dean laughed. "I'm not sure you're going to get a choice. She seems pretty certain of what she wants."

Sam made a face at that thought. "I hate this plan," he said, gloomily.

Dean just laughed, and moved slightly closer, and suddenly Sam could feel Dean's erection pressing into his thigh. He grinned to himself, and slide his hand down to cup it. "Don't think that's gonna happen with Gert," he said.

Dean stilled his movements and pushed slightly towards Sam's hand. "What you gonna do if it does?" he asked.

"Not this," said Sam, working open Dean's flies.

"I'd hope not," muttered Dean, then sucked in a quick breath as Sam's hand wrapped around his cock. Sam bent his head down to nibble at Dean's jaw as he moved his hand quickly, squeezing tightly. They didn't have long before Bela got there, and the last thing he wanted was for her to walk on this.

"Come on, Dean," he whispered close to Dean's ear, "You're going to come for me, fast and hard, come on."

Dean clenched his fists in Sam's jacket and grunted as Sam sped up his movements and flicked his thumb over the head of Dean's cock. He bit at Dean's earlobe, then mouthed his way down to Dean's collar, sucking at the skin beneath his bow-tie.

"Jesus, Sammy," gasped Dean, then came, shuddering, just as Sam heard a car pull up outside.

"Shit," said Sam, stepping back, "That must be Bela."

Dean just blinked at him for a moment, his mind clearly still stuck in post-orgasm bliss. Sam smirked as he took in Dean's dishevelled appearance; his pants open, his cock still hanging out and faint bite marks along his jaw and down his neck.

"I'll stall her while you tidy yourself up," he said generously. Dean glanced down at himself and scowled.

"You always pick the worst times," he grumbled as Sam headed downstairs.

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "Not my fault," he said, cheerfully. "That tux makes you look really fuckable."

Dean's scowl deepened and he muttered something that sounded like, "I always look really fuckable."

Sam grinned even wider. Maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad after all, not with the prospect of getting Dean alone afterwards and fucking him properly to look forward to.

 


	2. A Lesson In Seduction

Dean had spent the evening torn between sniggering at Sam's predicament with Gert, especially the look on his face every time she groped at him with bony fingers, and pulling him away from her and getting him the hell out of there, away from horny old women who didn't know how to keep their hands off what was Dean's. Watching them sway together on the dance floor, Sam projecting awkwardness with every part of his body, kept reminding Dean of their own dance earlier - the way Sam had felt in his arms, the warmth of his body against Dean's, and the rough feel of his hand on Dean's dick.

By the time Dean had discovered that Bela had played them and stolen the hand for herself, and then driven back to the house they were squatting in while Sam wriggled out of the most constricting parts of his suit in the seat right next to him, Dean was equal parts pissed off and horny, and he knew exactly what to do about both.

“So, you have a good time with Gert?” he asked with a sharp grin as they entered the house. “You guys looked real cute together.”

Sam shot him an unamused look. “I feel violated,” he said glumly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen while I was upstairs? You been playing around behind my back?”

Sam barked out a laugh and dumped his jacket, bowtie and belt on the nearest chair. “Yeah, Dean, I had secret geriatric sex.” He made a face. “Ugh, just thinking about it...”

Dean had left all of his monkeysuit on, even though it was beginning to feel like a straitjacket, because he'd noticed the effect it'd had on Sam earlier. Now, he casually leaned back against the table, making sure he was displayed to full effect.

“Getting you hot and bothered?” he asked. “I bet Gert wouldn't say no if you went round there now.”

Sam's eyes were travelling over the lines of Dean's suit in a way that made him feel slightly less like a tool in it.

“Sadly for her,” said Sam, “she's not the one I've been getting hot and bothered about all night.” He stepped in close and stroked his hand slowly across Dean's shoulder to his neck, cupping it just under his jaw and pressing his thumb against Dean's pulsepoint.

Dean swallowed. His mouth was drying out just from the hot look in Sam's eyes, but he wasn't willing to give up the game just yet. “What makes you think I want it from grandma's boytoy?”

Sam grinned. “You always want it from me,” he said confidently, and leaned down. For a moment Dean though Sam was going to kiss him, but instead he ducked his head down to Dean's neck and sucked hard at the skin under his ear, just above his collar.

“You don't have to play this game,” Sam said in a low voice that made Dean shiver with anticipation. “I know what you want, and I'm more than happy to give it to you.”

“Don't know what you mean,” Dean bluffed, but it wasn't his most convincing act ever.

Sam just laughed quietly, his breath hot against Dean's neck, and then licked up the line of Dean's jugular.

“I'm gonna take you into the bedroom,” he said, “and I'm gonna fuck you.” His rumbling growl went straight to Dean's dick, and he could feel himself getting hard.

“I'm not gonna undress you, though,” continued Sam. “I'm not even going to take off your jacket – I'm just going to pull down your pants and fuck you while you're wearing it all.” He ran his finger along the edge of Dean's collar, the barest touch tingling all round the skin of Dean's neck.

“Fuck,” breathed Dean, unable to form a proper sentence. He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together. “Go on then,” he added breathlessly.

Sam grinned, hooked his fingers through Dean's belt and dragged him off in the direction of the bedroom. Dean followed easily, smirking to himself. He did love it when a plan came together.


End file.
